<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прятки by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977301">Прятки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракулёнок угукнул и куда-то умчался, а старший вампир отвернулся к стене и стал монотонно бубнить:<br/>— Раз, два, три… — Торопливые шажки прекратились. Влад выждал с минуту, давая сыну фору, а потом громко произнёс: — Десять! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват!<br/>А Дракула спрятался. Хорошо так, на совесть…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прятки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Картинка-вдохновитель:<br/>https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c628716/v628716514/3e211/L7PoO0xA1Nc.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А я тебя нашёл! — Пожилой вампир вынырнул из темноты неожиданней ветреного порыва и подхватил на руки взвизгнувшего вампирёныша.<br/>
Юный Дракула весело засмеялся, дрыгая ножками. Когда отец опустил его на пол, наследник рода подпрыгнул и воскликнул:<br/>
— Ещё!<br/>
Влад взглянул на постепенно светлеющее за окном небо.<br/>
— Ладно, давай ещё разок. Но потом сразу спать!<br/>
Дракулёнок угукнул и куда-то умчался, а старший вампир отвернулся к стене и стал монотонно бубнить:<br/>
— Раз, два, три… — Торопливые шажки прекратились. Влад выждал с минуту, давая сыну фору, а потом громко произнёс: — Десять! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват!<br/>
А Дракула спрятался. Хорошо так, на совесть…<br/>
«Куда же он мог деться?» — недоумевал вампир, заглядывая во все углы, трещины, сундуки, шкафы и вообще во всё и за всё, где сын мог сделать тайник.<br/>
Дракулёнка будто корова языком слизала.<br/>
А рассвет окрашивал небо светлыми красками.<br/>
«Вдруг он спрятался во дворе?» — Влад молнией метнулся во внутренний дворик, со всех сторон окружённый стенами старинного особняка. Вампир сильно рисковал, солнце вступало в свои права, но старший Дракула просто не мог не проверить. Сын был важнее жизни.<br/>
Однако на улице вампирёнка не было.<br/>
Не было его и на кухне.<br/>
И в гостиной.<br/>
И на крики «Драк, выходи, игра окончилась!» малыш никак не реагировал.<br/>
Наконец, отчаявшись, Влад вернулся в комнату и остановился посреди неё, размышляя, где ещё искать сына.<br/>
Неожиданно чуткий слух, отточенный веками охот и погонь, засек странный звук. Старший вампир замер и прислушался.<br/>
Помимо него, в комнате находился ещё кто-то.<br/>
И он был… сверху?!<br/>
Влад задрал голову к потолку и едва не завопил от облегчения.<br/>
Маленький наследник рода Дракулы свернулся на широкой деревянной перекладине на потолке и, утомленный игрой, дремал. Влад подлетел ближе и осторожно подхватил его на руки, целуя в чёрненькую макушку.<br/>
— Я… проиграл? — сонно отозвался Дракула, обхватив ручками шею отца и утыкаясь в неё носом.<br/>
Влад ласково погладил его по голове:<br/>
— Нет, вовсе нет! Молодец, хорошо спрятался. А теперь идём-ка в кроватку.<br/>
— Идём, папочка, — покорно согласился вампирёнок и сладко зевнул.<br/>
Начиналось утро.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>